Diamond
by penxthoughts
Summary: Something is unraveling between Neville and Draco......something they never thought possible.....rating for later chaps....DMNL....and yes...slash CHAPTER 6 UP! yay!
1. Touch

I do not own any of the character...sooo

summary: this is just a epic questionable story and my first fanfic soooooo...dont be so harsh...i'll continue if i have a few reviews...:)

Chapter 1: .feather touch.

He softly touched my cheek

"Is this ok?" he asked.

I could hardly muster any words let alone tell him if it is okay or not

"Ummm….." I managed.

Then he did the worst possible thing imaginable….he stopped.

" Nooo" I ended up moaning.

He blushed and looked down.

"Sorry" I whispered, embarrassed at my reaction.

At that moment I wanted to disappeared…..just cease to exist.

"It's ok," he whispered back.

Resolving all reason, I mirrored his action and touched his smooth, blemish less cheek, while my breath hitched at how unexpectedly soft it was.

"Is this ok?" I stuttered, unsure

"Mm-hmm" he breathed, and the sweet air he released softly tickled my nose.

But my curiosity for this magnificent boy didn't haste and I relentlessly trusted my instinct and trailed my finger tips down his jaw. It surprised me that he let me do this, something nobody does. I was baffled that he'd let down his guard, his mask he wore everyday, for someone everyone would least expect….me. I saw him silently raise his hand and touch mine as it rested on his cheek once more. My hand paused for what seemed like eternity but then came back to life and I turned it so we were palm to palm. With trembling fingers, I pushed my fingers in between each of his till all entwined. But what surprised me most was when he looked up and his eyes caught mine. For once it wasn't anger, and threat that laid inside. Taunting me, making me want to run and hide. But in those eyes were sweet sincerity, need, lust, passion, and care, everything I thought that couldn't be contained in those icy grey orbs.

read and review plz...


	2. Masked

I don't own any of the characters….hee hee .

I had writer's block for a while but then I came with something…….and my homework is killing me arghhhhhhhhhh!

Chapter 2: Masked

For an eternity we sat there, staring at each others eyes, transfixed, content even. Til he broke the contact, shyly, strange I have never seen him shy. And I bet nobody has ever seen light pink blush that christened his turtle dove cheeks.

"Neville….." he whispered uneasily. I stifled a gasp. He has never called me by name, ever, always Longbottom, fat ass, shithead, and everything in between. Never, Neville, he never called me by the roots of my soul……….who I am.

"I…..um I—" but was cut off in his hasting. We heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs of the owlery, laughing too. He looked at me anxiously and pulled away until we were a reasonable distance apart. His eyes never left mine, nor mine his, it was as if we had made a mutual secret agreement to keep this, whatever it was, a secret. We both turned to the intruders, but it was none other than Harry and Ron. They stopped laughing and scrutinized the scene they just walked into, then they turned to glare at Draco.

"What are you doing here, Malfloy?" and I could just feel his mask, his altered personality, cover him.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley," he said sarcastically and snapped his fingers and his owl landed on his shoulder to receive the letter he was originally intending to send.

"All right there Neville", harry said, still glaring at Draco as he sent of his owl. I nodded, annoyed that the mood had changed so quickly

"What makes that any of your damn business?" he said, quickly, too quickly. Harry and Ron started snickering and Draco stormed out of the owlery.


	3. Hold me

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…..for payback I did two chaps…….and I think I got most of the origin of this situation…..wink…….hee hee .

Chapter 3: Hold me……

"Stupid, deranged prat" Ron said and mimicked Draco's words and departure and burst out laughing, Harry did too of course. I managed a smile and ushered a school owl toward me. Just as I finished sealing the letter to the old, amber owl's legs, Harry and Ron finally noticed I was there.

"You ok Neville?" Ron asked as Harry sent Hedwig away with a parcel.

"Don't let Malfoy bother you, mate," Harry said when he came over while patting me on my back.

"Hey Fred and George are dueling in the Common Room….you should come." Ron said, without even waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, meet you there mate!" and they quickly left the owlery as quickly as they came in.

I was alone …..again.

I heard some tittering and I turned to a very impatient looking owl.

"Oh sorry!" I said and quickly sent it off the owl. As the bundle of feathers soared off into the sunlight. I remember its persistent, angry eyes. Grey like a quiet storm, like Draco's.

Draco…..

His eyes were always hard and cold, never venerable…..but once they were….once they were brimming with fear and helplessness……I remember……

. . . . . . . .………..…flashback………... . . . . . . . .

I stopped halfway in securing the bright purple and red plant in its pot when I noticed a dark figure cowering against the wall. The hood of the cloak the person was wearing slipped off the owner's head and out fell a mass of very blond and long luminous hair. Hair I knew, hair I dreaded everyday.

_I will leave him alone. Don't come to trouble and it won't come to you. _

But my mouth wouldn't listen; it was as if it had a mind of its own.

"What are you doing here Draco?" I ended up blurting out. I heard a small gasp as his angry eyes caught mine, or maybe I was imagining things.

"You don't own the greenhouse Longbottom!" he burst out.

"You couldn't even afford one to save your goddamn l-life!" I knew that this time I wasn't imagining things, I clearly heard the crack in his voice. In my curiosity, I walked to the figure.

"Draco?" I whispered

He looked up and I almost yelped in surprise. His eyes were brimming with tears. And there was fear in them, raw fear. He glanced away, afraid that he would be caught crying. It was as if instinct took over and I found my arms wrapped around the teary boy. I felt him stiffen but then relax in my arms, and he buried his head against my chest and sobbed. When he'd whisper things between his heaves I told him to shush and murmured comforting words in his ears. Soon his cries resided and he was quiet in my arms, but he didn't pull away from me.

_I don't want him to…… _I found myself thinking.

Soon I felt him nuzzle against my chest and unconsciously I wound my fingers in his golden nest of hair. I had no idea why his eyes were bursting with fear or the reason why these forbidden tears fell……but at that moment I wanted to do nothing else than comfort him. He lifted his head and looked at me and I melted under his gaze. My eyes trailed down his features, from the yearning in his eyes to his parted lips…….I wanted to kiss him so bad then…….so bad I didn't think……I—

. . . . . . . .………end flashback………... . . . . . . . .

"It's after hours young man!" I looked up to see a Ravenclaw prefect glaring at me

_Way to go Neville._

I hurried to the Gryffindor dormitory, leaving the owlery but not quite leaving the thoughts flashing through my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Here introducing….drumroll…….Chapter 4! hee..hee .

Draco's POV

I felt a large object bump into me when I was walking down the student-infested corridor. I didn't even turn around.

"Goyle, I know you stagger around behind me, but you can at least watch where you're going!"

"Sorry….."he mumbled and looked down with his pudgy eyes.

"Draco!" I heard someone screech across the hallway. I winced and soon found myself in very soft, perfume-reeking arms.

"Pansy, I want to live til tomorrow!" I managed to choke out in a slightly uncontrolled tone.

"Oooh, sorry teddy-boo—" I winced louder this time. I hated when she called me that, who even said she could all me that, especially in public! I heard Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind me. Let's just say if looks can kill……..

"Can you believe it Draco….." Typical, she would start the morning by boring me with all her problems.

"……..that stupid mudblood Granger girl got me in detention just because I was in the halls _one minute_ after hours." She whined. While she gave Granger a murderous look, I followed her eyes and there she was with the other two boys, as usually, them and there stupid Trio. I sneered. I hated them for always being together and close and shit. She suddenly stopped talking and began walking quickly way from Scarhead and Weasel. I was curious, so I followed her with my eyes, and found that she was practically jogging to poor Neville, who attempted to balance a mountain of books in his arms.

Neville………

Unfortunately, the stack toppled over before she could reach him. Oh, Neville! He's so stupidly, clumsy but as I attempted to laugh and sneer at him, instead my mouth twisted up into a silly-pleasured smile that I never even thought possible. It was as if I wanted to rush over and help him—like Granger was doing now—or hug him tight so his bottom lip would stop trembling, or was as if I thought his dumbness that extremities reached to tripping over his feet was actually………sweet. I know, its sicken, really.

"Draco!" and I turned to Pansy, and her annoyingly pretty face twisted into a pout.

"What!" I said, hardly keeping my annoyance out of my voice.

"I'm afraid I left my Potions books back in the library, will you come with me to get then" and over her exaggerated smile, her eyes twinkled with mischief. I sighed.

"Ok" I said, tearing my eyes away from the brunette. Can you believe it! She looped her arm through mine without even my consent. Who does she think she is! When we reached the library's entrance she asked me to come in but I insisted on waiting _safely_ outside. She pouted again but reluctantly went inside. I glanced at the Liberian's table, and on it was a quite, ugly-looking plant. It was bright red and purple with its roots above the soil rather that under it. It was hideous, like all the plants in the greenhouse.

The greenhouse…………I remember…………..

. . . . . . . .………..…flashback………... . . . . . . . . I had never felt anyone hold me like this, not even my mother. I felt so safe and warm; I forgot everything and felt my breath relax. I felt something slide through my golden locks; soon I realized that they were fingers. Lighting bolts ran through my whole body as the digits continued their exploration, my breath hitched. I looked up and there were those baby blue eyes that made me feel warm all over….Neville…oh, Neville….. Neville…NEVILLE! I wedged myself away from him, bewildered and shocked. Neville looked a bit disappointed……wait…I was imagining things…..he wasn't. Neville looked at the ground and murmured.

"Sorry……"

"No I—" What was I saying, this boy had violated me! Why was _I _about to apologize!

"I……..look…you didn't—I mean—I…….." What was wrong with me! I don't stammer.

"Its kinda getting late so….." Neville whispered.

"Yeah…….. I should…….you know……." I didn't even bother to complete my sentence…..I wouldn't get out right anyway. I started to leave the greenhouse, and Neville began the process of taking of his dirt-stained gloves, but I had an impulse.

"Hey!" and the brunette whipped his head around. Somehow I found the word I had been looking for through my stupid stammering and as I looked at those moonlit eyes, I uttered it out.

"Thanks" and before I could think of what to say next, I got the hell out of there.

. . . . . . . .……end flashback………... . . . . . . . .

"Draco!" I opened my eyes to an arrogant look.

"Merlin! Your so bloody spaced out today!" she huffed but before I could apologize she smiled sweetly at me.

"Let's go to breakfast" she said beaming. I sighed but indeed……….followed suit.

To be continued………………………………..

Plz review I'm literally on the floor begging—on my computer seat of course…..


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooo sorry that this chapter took so long but there was school, and the holidays, and all this other crap, but it did get done so here it is… not to metion my longest chapter. I hope you like it .

Neville's POV

Through that day I was feeling restless and a bit bummed. I had just started the day out wonderfully by embarrassing myself with my clumsiness—again. Seeing that I had time before my first class, Transfiguration, I went to my dorm, to filter out my depression. There at the window was a jet black owl, with perfectly sleek feathers, a golden collar, and piercing white claws that were……rapping at the window! Realizing that it had a letter I hastily open the window to receive the message. I looked at the seal, and there it was again—the green and silver D, entwined with snakes. I remember the last letter….

flash back

Neville,

You bloody better make sure nobody is reading this! Neville, about what happened in the greenhouse you can't tell anyone about that, or you will wish you weren't even born especially not Potter or Weasley! I need to talk to you. Meet in the owelry at midnight. Don't Delay.

Draco

P.S. burn this

end flash back

I remember rushing to the owlery at 2 minutes to 4:00 and meeting Draco, but doing anything but talking—before we were interrupted of course. I felt myself blush but then shook those thoughts from my head. Now as I open the familiar seam, my heart started to pounding, and I grew eager. Pulling the small piece of parchment with trembling fingers, I unfolded it. First, I scanned its length, and then read the note, with darting eyes.

Neville,

I need to see you. Astronomy Tower, so we won't be interrupted by the ventriloquist and his dummy.

Draco

P.S. destroy this

_He_ needs to see me. He _needs_ to see me. He needs to see _me_! I read the scripted calligraphy over and over again. When I placed my figures softly against the letters of the sinister name they glittered with a ghostly sheen. BANG! Panicky, I swiftly tucked the forbidden letter under my pillow. I breathed a sigh of relief when I looked toward the doorway and found nobody there other than Seamus walking inside.

"Hiya, Neville" he said cheerily, in the manner he always did, then he eyes narrowed,

"What are you doing here, everyone's at breakfast?"

"Oh…..I…..yeah……you see……..Potions!" I managed to squeak out.

"Oh yeah" Seamus said with recognition, then grimaced,

"Bloody essay to do……only halfway done…..stupid teacher…..chuck him in the

loo……" and walked of muttering likewise to himself. But instead of pondering Seamus's sanity, I retrieved the letter and instead contemplated the reality of its existence. I managed to tear my glaze away from the parchment, and glanced at the clock.

I only had 5 minutes to race across the castle to my first class! My day is really being screwed. Not only would I be thought of as uncontrollable clumsy butt my diminishing stance of punctuality will be destroyed. I quickly dropped to the floor and touched my wand to the floorboard 17th away from the burgundy wall. I whispered,

"Secretisma" and the floor board lifted to reveal a silver box with a heavy black

lock on it. I pulled out the key that from my locket that I consistently carry around my neck and released the box. Laid inside were my prized possessions. My mother's wedding ring, my father's watch, my blue ribbon herbology paper, glass fragments of Harry's lost prophecy, my baby rings, my first wand (before it broke), my journal and……Draco's first letter. Using the utter most of care, I placed the second letter over the first and locked my possessions, and then I rushed to Transfiguration.

I knew I should have destroyed it but…..I would keep it—no matter what he says.

Draco's POV

"Mister Longbottom!" Snape drawled

"If I may asked…." And glared into Neville's cauldron

"What is that suppose to be?" Snape said with dry humor. Neville's eyes darted frantically around.

"Well….sir…..er…….y-you….see I—"

"Did you add the Stinkweed and steer the potion at 6 minutes intervals?" his hooded figure towering over Neville

"I…..well……I musta"

"Forgot, Mr. Longbottom? Could that possibly be what you did?" Snape said with exaggerated emotion. This provoked the table of Slytherins to snicker loudly at Neville's predicament. Snape let them carry on for a moment but the turned to them with a disapproving look on his face and the snickering resided almost immediately. Just as quickly as he turned toward us he turned back to Neville, but this time there faces were only inches apart.

"Mr. Longbottom….." he said, his voice dripping with loathe and menace

"You will fix this potion and you will test if yourself….maybe then you can learn from your mistakes….."

Neville turned white, his eyes filled with shock. Still smirking, Snape glided off, leaving Neville to his fate.

I knew that if it wasn't possible to revive Neville's murky grey, bubbling potion then Snape would have just deposed it, and failed him for the day—like he always does. Neville must have been working hard on this potion because Snape actually gave him another chance. The potion was called the Vanishing Potion, which makes the user unseen to human eyes. Concentrating hard, I devised a method to correct the potion.

"Hey Longbottom!" I leered and the frustrated boy turned in surprise.

"I kinda wish your potion didn't look like a pot of shit because then you can _finally _disappear!" I said loudly. The Slytherins laughed loudly behind me. Neville's face turned a bright red, and his bottom lip trembled violently as his suddenly shiny eyes turned away from us. I felt a twang of guilt, but relentlessly I nudged Crabbe and Goyle and they obediently went to hassle Nevielle, like I silently requested. While Neville was distracted I pushed his cauldron mixer in a full rotation, therefore starting the mixing process. But before I could get a handful of Stinkweed and start chopping rigorously I saw Potter's eyes dart up to Crabbe and Goyle……….damn. I really didn't want to make this issue bigger that it was suppose to be so I snapped my fingers and they retreated while I continued my original intentions. In my haste, I cut myself and a small dropped of blood landed on the branch. I considered starting over but……I didn't have time. I quickly tried to transfigure a chair to something to distract the class, but all it did was to sprout ears, a tail and log hairy feet.

_I just transfigured a chair to a bloody kangaroo!_

And just when I thought I had done bad enough, the damn thing started to hop and not to mention, draw attention.

"Blimey!" Ron said in awe

"Eeeek!" some stupid Gryffindor girl screamed. Just as my horrendous transfiguration had taken the eyes and ears of the whole class I lifted the Stinkweed and dropped it in to the cauldron after exactly 6 minutes. I sighed at my fortune when the spoon finished its rotation, the bubbles started popping violently and the potion turned very, very pale—almost white. Neville's face fell again.

The Slytherins started snickering. I glanced at the time, 2:55! I only had 5 minutes to finish the last 6 minute interval. Time turned slowly as I waited for six minutes to pass……when the 3rd overbearing minute past, I saw Neville turn back to his cauldron. He looked at his sickly, pale potion and started walking towards it.

"Don't touch it!" I thought suddenly

He picked up his scribbled instructions and Snape quickly issued out that we copy while glancing feverishly at the cauldron

"Don't touch it!" I begged silently

While putting the brown, rusty book down, he placed his hands around the mixture.

"Don't touch it!"

The whole class turned to look at me and I realized that I had scream out the warning,…..oh shit. I glared at those gawking eyes and they glanced away quickly. Just as I regained my cool and collected self I found that the 3 minutes that I had been impatiently waiting for had pasted. I impatiently waited for the stupid cauldron to change color and sparkle after, I turned the potion…..but, nothing happened.

"Since you have a effectively muddled your potion Mr. Longbottom….I suggest we try it now" Snape drawled

"Students, class is dismissed with a 2 page essay about how to counter the potion's effects" and emitted a groan from the class "I will be evaluating your potion for effectiveness and presence. If anyone would like to see a live demonstration of this potion at work……..stay after class."

Nobody moved

Snape glided behind his desk and pulled out an old emerald goblet . He dipped it into the now deep blue, but still bubbling potion and shoved it at poor Neville. Neville looked at the goblet hesitantly with a permanently shocked look on his face.

"Drink it!" Snape drawled, silkly but Neville stood stock still.

"DRINK IT!" Snape exploded……and that when I started to worry……

_It's not purple yet! Oh, what if I did something wrong! What if I made it worst! Neville don't drink it! What if something bad happens! Neville!_

….and down it went……that's when I close my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have because I missed the sudden brightness of the potion and the tiny glints that twinkled when they touched the brunette's lips. The class erupted in murmurs and when I opened my eyes, Neville was gone, vaporized, vanished, _disappeared_.

Snape scowled and picked up a large glass of water and dumped its contents on the…….floor? But it surprisingly washed over a dome—in the form of a person. And there in that split second was Neville, dripping wet, but smiling from ear to ear.

Oh Neville….

The Griffindors exploded with cheers and claps, while the Slytherins scowled at the surprising turn of events. I smiled in spite of myself as I watched Neville turn pink at all the attention he was getting. It started from the lobes of his ears—his blush—then on his smooth cheeks, and ended its trail just above his collar bone. I knew it all too well, as I thought it was…..uh…..Fine! As if I thought it was adorable, okey! For a moment, our eyes met. Don't know how his eyes found mine but they did and they _locked._ Time didn't exist then, neither did the students, nor the dungeons themselves. All that mattered was those baby blue eyes that made me feel ever so odd. A feeling I've never had before…..a feeling I didn't even _know_. Being a Malfoy and all, I have certain limitations, certain boundaries that cannot be crossed and still have me bearing my family name in the end. But through all this, my pride wasn't scarred, when I was the first to look away.

I looked out onto the Quidditch field that was covered with leaves and pressed my head against the cool glass of the tower.

_Can my life get any worst?_

This whole tangle that I had gotten myself into wouldn't let me loose, and the worst part about it is that I didn't want to reach for that blade and cut it all way. This has never happen to me before. I've always That's what I live for. Anything I owned, I controlled completely—_I had to. _My hair, my scores, my friends, my acquaintances, my affairs, my family, even my _conscience_. I had to be in control. But one thing managed to slip free from the chokehold I had on it and now could run free, wild, crazy, _alive._ And I think they're taking my thoughts with them. I wasn't careful enough—cautious enough and now I had lost them—but yet I still have them—all over…………my feelings. But I would get them back. I would stop this rubbish and set my priorities straight. I mean….how hard could it be? I turned when I heard footsteps and there he was, my blue-eyed angel. The dim glint of the sun hit his hair perfectly and I was at a loss of words—again. He didn't look too happy, instead he looked suspicious—very suspicious.

"Draco…..why did you fix my potion?" he demanded

Oh shit.

(a/n duh duh duh what will happen next……..hmmmmm……..anyway read and review….afterall that's what keeps me going hint, hint wink, wink nudge, nudge)


	6. Beautiful eyes

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that this chapter did come out a while ago, I even had it for a while but I wasn't types. hitting my head against the wall , anyway read it, at I hope it makes up for the long wait.

Chapter 6: Blue eyes

How did—what the—how—how?

I did everything possible to make sure that Neville _didn't_ know that I revived the potion. Hell, I transfigured a damn kangaroo so Neville _wouldn't_ know! How—he couldn't—

"I don't know what the _fuck _you talking about Longbottom—"

"Bullshit!" Neville exclaimed. I was taken aback by his outburst…..this couldn't be coming from him—not from Neville.

"I _know _dammit!" his blue eyes, suddenly dark.

"I don't know much about Potions but I do know Herbology."

He took a deep breath.

"Stinkweed is from an ancient Scythian word "Stineed" which means memory. It stores passed any recent events and helps one remember them. Till today, Healers are researching on ways to reverse the memory charm because when it is mixed in a potion or spells with an article with a significant meaning to one's memory or a change in the awareness; it stores images that one's sees in one's mind.

"Stinkweed's doesn't make the memory; it just restores the events the object already holds. The reason why Healer still have problems is because the images this things produce are often blurry and sometimes misleading. But the most dependable artifact that can produce a decent memory is a part of a person, because it helps one remember all the encounters with that person. And the strongest of those artifacts is blood."

My breath hitched. And I forced myself to open my mouth to protest but Neville's newfound, hard tone cut me off from giving any form of denial.

"Malfoy…..when I disappeared I couldn't see anyone clearly, after all that was the potion was suppose to do, but I saw one person clearly"

My eyes widened in shock. I have made potions like the Disappearing Potion since I was 10 and not one had ever given me anything but a vague picture of what I saw. That just couldn't—

"The person was….you"

I was speechless.

"I didn't know how or why I could only see you, I didn't even care then because I was too happy thinking that this was the first time in my life that I got a potion right. But when I looked at you after the Stinkweed had activated because only another encounter with the person triggers the stored memories to form. I saw everything that had ever happened between us Malfoy, from the time you threatened to kill Trevor to the time you stole my Remembrall. It's a wonder how I didn't faint from all these flashbacks. I never knew I could remember so much at one time…..I usually forget" I saw a faint ghost of a smile on Neville's face but it disappeared quickly.

"But the very last memory is the one that caught my attention. The one of you cutting up the Stinkweed, like your mind depended on I, I remember you also….cutting your finger. I _saw _you drop the plant in my cauldron. I _saw _you turn my potion. I _know_ Malfoy, I _know_ you did it"

I looked away from him, knowing that I was defeated. Neville's voice returned from that hard tone and now was soft and gentle.

"Why did you do it Draco?"

You know why Draco

—what the f—

tell him why Draco

—who are yo—

He's waiting for you Draco

—how—

he needs to know

—Stop cutting me off!—

Silence

More silence

—hey, hey, come back—

—hey! I didn't mean—

tell him why Draco

—but I don't—

yes you do, Draco

—no I­—

yes

Silence

­—wait….how do you always know what I'm gonna say—

I'm your conscience, Draco

—oh shit……I've gone mad—

no, draco

—I'm crazy! Like those mental freaks—

Draco

—What would my father say—

Draco

—My damn conscience—

"….Draco" my eyes snapped open and there where those blue eyes, now etched with concern and curiosity

Draco, your embarrassing yourself

—What! You not—

Answer him Draco, and yes, I do exist

—but I don't—

you _know_ Draco….tell him

—NO I DON'T!—

yes, you—

­—NO! I don't know what the fuck your talking about and I don't know who you think you bloody are! —

Draco…

—no, no, NO! —

Silence

"…….Draco" he said with his eyes now etched with worry. So I did him a favor and gave him the only answer that I knew despite what my conscience says….

"I don't know…." I said softly. His eyes, started to cloud with frustration. I felt that I had let him down, like I—. What am I even doing here, explaining myself to him anyway! Didn't I just say, not 2 minutes ago, that I would have nothing to do with him! So break it off everything, Draco! DO—IT—NOW!

"I don't even know why I'm here even talking to someone as stupid as you Longbottom!"

"You might have changed, but your still the fat arse you always were!"

His eyes turned blank, and his face stiffed and he gave me thw passive look he always did when I insulted him, the one I could never break. I needed to make him mad at me, make him leave me alone.

"You can't even do anything right except for putting plants into damn pots, and then you even think to say you something?

"Well, you're nothing Longbottom, not one single bloody thing!"

I needed him to leave, and with me left in tangles behind him.

"Damnit Neville! I swear you'll turn out just like your parents!"

Those clear, perfect blue eyes suddently turned dark, rigid, and empty of any life except for years and years of pain and auguish. The silence that came between us was as dead as the leaves that littered the field below. Neville looked away, into the pitch and I felt a sudden horrible feeling inside me, something I had never felt before—he was breaking me again. When his eyes met mine again the only thing left in them was an eerie hollowness that the sudden dark blue portrayed.

"You didn't mean that" he whispered

"You're so bloody stupid Longbottom! Of course I—I—obviously I—I mean I…" I fell silent because deep down inside the deepest part of me, I didn't mean what I said to him—even though I wanted to mean it so bad. He was beating me again in this endless battle with my emotions and I knew that I would come out of this worse than I had come in.

"No" I sighed, I needed to leave, get out of there, one way or another. His features were now soft, so soft.

"Draco" his whispered, I looked up and then away, not wanting to get lost in those eyes.

"Draco" he urged again, coming closer to me

"Droco he mumbled, and I could feel his breath on my face and shivered inwardly

"Draco" he murmured, and touch a lock of my blond hair. I froze. I can't do this. I jerked away from him and he drew his hand away quickly, with a hurt expression on his face.

"I—I'm sorry" he whispered, and placed his hands behind his back

"I—I didn't mean…" but I was backing away fast

"Draco…" the way he said my name. The way it left his lips, with such emotion, it was unbearable. He tried to reach out again.

"No!" I ended up shouting and he flinched away with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"D—"

"Stop! Just Stop!" I was breaking apart

"I—"

"Stop" I was falling into pieces

"Stop what?"

"Everything" I sighed "Everything you say, everything you do" I was getting closer to the door

"I can't take this, I can't be near you anymore" I was so close, almost there…

"Draco," I halted "What did I do?"

"Everything, when I'm near you, I fall apart. I can't—think—hell, I don't even know what to say—what to do" I was falling

"I can't act the way I'm suppose to. I can't act like a Malfoy, I fail, I always fail" I was landing

"When he tells me t-to do something….I c-can't do i-it….I try…. I really, really, want t-to…. But I can't….b-but I h-h-have to" I stammered, I was crashing

"I have to o-obey, or h-he'll k-kill me…..I s-should be able t-to….it s-should b-be easy" I ended up sobbing

"Who's _he_ Draco?" Neville asked but I was practically delirious at this time.

"Sometimes I break myself t-trying, but still I-I can't……even m-my father s-says I-I'm weak, and I should t-try harder b-but I-I've t-tried my hardest!" I cried in anguish and slipped down the door frame in shame. Once again, there were arms around me, sweet, strong, gentle arms that rocked me through the storm of tears that fell down my cheeks. Once again, there was that voice that told me soft, gentle words that calmed my soul when I wanted to explode.

Once again this unbelievable boy took me to a place, I never knew existed. A place of peace, gentleness, and pure bliss. When I had cried my tears away, I just rested against him, not caring what he thought of me at that moment, but wanted to take all the comfort that I could get while it was still there. But my content state didn't last long because we heard footsteps and bickering from down the corridor. I started to panic and raised my head, nut Neville, cool and collectively, took my hand and pulled me into a broom and Quaffle closet and gently locked the door behind us. It was really, really dark, but then I felt Neville's arm around me again and I gladly squeezed him to me too, right then thinking that he was the greatest person in the world.

"Come it off Hermione!"

"No I wouldn't, this has been going on all week!"

"But I'm keeper!"

"Am I'm president of the Witch Knowledge association but you don't see _me_ studying all the time!"

"But you already _know_ everything, you don't need to study!"

"But if I did, I wouldn't neglect you or Harry!"

"But you don't so you don't"

"I do see it that way, Ronald!"

"But I need practice!"

"But not like some drug addict on crack!"

"What's crack?"

"That not the point RON!"

"I don't—"

"You practice every day!"

"But I—"

"Of this week!"

"Your not—"

"For the past two weeks!"

Weasel seems to falter a bit.

"Hermione!"

"Don't you dare Hermione me!"

"You could help me!"

"You very well know that I can't, that's why you already ask Harry!"

"I do—"

"Do you even know how I feel?"

"I feel like I'm being neglected and I can't do anyth-th-thing" and her voice cracked, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears

"I'm sorry"

Silence

"But you haven't even tried" he murmured

"RON!"

No, no I'm serious, look, why don't we go for a ride, you behind me on my broom"

"But I—"

"Are you scared?"

"No…NO! Of course not!"

"Then, get on"

Silence

"I—okay. I admit it, I _am _scared"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you 'mione"

Silence

"Ron I—it's just—"

"Just what?"

"I—"

"Come one, Hermione"

Silence

"Fly away with me."

"Okay" she whispered

I heard shuffling

"Don't worry, I won't go faster that I need to."

"Faster than you need to! Whaaaa…"

WHOOSH

And they were gone.

Me and Neville stayed in the closet for a moment and then came out.

"I guess we should go to bed now huh?" Neville whispered, still holding my hand.

"Yeah" I said refusing to let go

"So……I'll see you"

"Yeah" I sighed, feeling drained and to tired to fight

"Okay" he whispered and we both went our separate ways.

When I went to my dorm all the Slytherin boys were asleep. Without even bothering to change I slipped into my 4 poster bed and lay down my head. But I felt something funny against my head. It wasn't my pillow, it was under it. There I found a bright, purple rose that unfolded when I touched it. And when it bloomed a note fell from the depths of its petals. It said in scrawled glowing letters, that I have seen before, in the notes of a boy whose potions' cauldron just exploded. It said

"Draco, don't be afraid, fly away with me"

"Yes" my brain murmured

"Yes" my soul urged

"Yes!" my heart screamed

And clutching my rose and note to my chest, I fell into a peaceful sleep, fll of round blue, beautiful eyes.

A/n: Awwwwwww! Isn't it so sweet? Sigh Ok, if I get at least 5 more reviews I will have another chapter by Saturday. If not, I'm actually going to do my physics homework first and you know how long that takes! So review please and maybe so ideas would help too. Love those who still bother to read this story. . hugs and kisses. Peayceout…..


End file.
